


The First Christmas

by GoldenEye



Category: Arkham Asylum (Comics), DCU (Comics), 킬링 스토킹 | Killing Stalking (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas, Crossover, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, based on a wonderful dw rp, villain / civilian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEye/pseuds/GoldenEye
Summary: It is Bum's first Christmas with Jonathan.





	The First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArwingYoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwingYoshi/gifts).



It was Bum's second Christmas he was spending in Gotham City. But it was the first that he cared for. When he had come to Gotham City, he had next to no knowledge about its culture and since Christmas had never been celebrated at his grandmother's house, he had no clue why everyone was fussing over this holiday.  
Sure he had heard and read about Christmas but never paid much attention to it. For him it had always been a holiday that is celebrated in different countries all over the world and oddly enough this holiday with its Wester origin was popular in Korea as well.

In the middle of this year's December Bum was sitting at home, thinking about how much has changed compared to last December. The most important change had been, that he had found someone to love and got loved back. He had to admit that at first appearance his boyfriend and he were an odd couple, but they had the certain something that made them a cute odd couple.

He had fallen in love with no one else than Jonathan Crane, in Gotham City better known as Scarecrow. Each of them had a hard time accepting that they had developed feelings for each other. Especially for Bum the beginning of their relationship hadn't been easy. He was still haunted from what he had lived through back in Seoul. 

Bum knew that he had a tendency to like cheesy gestures of showing how much he loved Jonathan, but that was the way he was. And who could be mad at him? At someone who was finally having a relationship based on love, where there was no abuse.

 

Around a week before he Christmas be asked Jonathan if he would like to come over and celebrate Christmas with him. Bum explained that after he had picked up again his research about this holiday he began to like the idea of a holiday you celebrate with you love ones and where "love" was a central topic.  
"By all means I am not religious at all, but I like the idea of this holiday." Bum explained. "And it would be a wonderful opportunity to spoil you with a delicious meal and lots of affection." The young man flashed a heartwarming smile at Jonathan.

He was Bum's weak spot in every single way. He loved him regardless, tried to care for him as good as he could and loved nothing more than to spoil him. In return Jonathan made Bum feel save and loved.

 

The Christmas day was coming closer and Bum was busy with thinking about what perfect three-course-menue he should cook. Or should he really try out a seven-course-menue, even through he knew that he would hardly manage to eat that much. On the other hand, this was a special day that is only celebrated once a year and it was their first Christmas together. 

On one of his days off he sat down, doing research about various menus and at the end of the day Bum knew what menu he would cook on Christmas. But the most important question of all was 'What should I gift to Jonathan?'

Sure Bum knew that the love he was feeling for him was the most precious thing he could gift to him, but he wanted to give him something he could look at and hold it in his hand, when he wasn't around.

 

A few days before Christmas he went into the city after work. He was looking at shirts, ties and hat but decided that it would be odd to give away clothes or accessories. What if he was choosing something, Jonathan wouldn't like? After all they have a different fashion sense. He passed by the huge bookstore and didn't went into it. Sure Jonathan loved to read but he had so many books that Bum had no overview of what was already in his possession and what not. Should he just buy a gift card for a free entry into a museum of Jonathan's choice or some store he often went to? Bum got the impression that this was just a sign of a lack of ideas.

While he was on his way back home, he reminded himself, that he should carefully think about what they had in common and that he should search for something, that had a deeper meaning for the two of them. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the light advertising of a newly opened shop.  
Curiously Bum decided to take a lot at what this store was offering. When he came closer and looked into the display window, his face lit up. The store was selling all kinds of porcelain, pottery and glassware. And there ... one of the shelves in the store was filled with tea-cups with matching teapots.

Bum went into the store and stood in front of the shelve. One pair of tea-cup and teapot was prettier than the other. _This will be a hard decision_ , Bum thought. He had already looked at most of the products, when he saw a tea-cup with matching teapot with the motive of a forest. Judging from the colors Bum assumed that it should represent a forest in late summer. "This is perfect" he murmured, while he took the two items out of the shelve and made his way to the counter.

_I am sure Jonathan will like it. Not only does it have a forest motive, that is somewhat dark, despite the bright spots of color. If we wouldn't share the love for tea and if he wouldn't prefer his tea unsweetened, I wouldn't have begun to flirt with him and reveal that I feel drawn to him.  
On his way home, Bum recalled that fateful afternoon. He was more than sure, that Jonathan would get the wink, why he had chosen this present for him and nothing else._

To his surprise he got the Christmas days off from work. His boss Mrs. Henderson, said that she didn't intend to keep her store open on Christmas eve for long, so she would be able to bake what she would need for a couple of hours of opening, on her own. With a wink, she was letting him know, that he should spend the time with his darling.  
Bum smiled at her and thanked her for being so kind. Luckily Mrs. Henderson wasn't aware who Bum's darling was. He was sure, that she would try to get rid of him as soon as she would know. 

On Christmas eve Bum got up early to prepare the meal. Before he started to get busy in the kitchen, he made his way into the bathroom. After a quick warm shower, he got dressed in everyday clothes and made his way into the kitchen.  
He was spending the midmorning and most of the midday in the kitchen, preparing a delicious looking meal.  
Bum put the roast in the oven and glanced over at the clock. He would have enough time to change clothes before Jonathan would ring his doorbell. 

In his bedroom, Bum stood in front of his wardrobe and was looking at himself in the mirror. He looked at a young man with short black hair, huge black eyes, that were sceptical looking at how he dressed. Bum was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie and freshly polished shoes. It was the first time he was wearing the suit, he had brought a few weeks ago.  
Bum had to admit that he was looking quite good and that Jonathan wouldn't recognize him at first. It would be a surprise for his lover to see him dressed to the Nines. 

He headed back into the kitchen, set the table. He put the present next to Jonathan's plate and waited for him to arrive.  
Finally the doorbell rang and Bum made his way to the door. He opened the door with a bright smile on his face. As soon as Jonathan entered, Bum closed the door behind him and wrapped his arms around him. "Hello, my dear" he greeted him, before he kissed him. 

Jonathan examined Bum from head to toe. "You look pretty handsome. I never thought that you would put on a suit. But it really fits you."  
"I thought that it would be only right to get some good clothes. Especially for special occasions. I hope you are hungry. I have been busy since the morning. Remember, I wanted to spoil you today. And I keep my promises." Bum winked at Jonathan, saying to him, that he was waiting in the kitchen for him.  
Jonathan discovered the parcel next to his plate. "You shouldn't have brought me something." 

With a plate of bread and dip in his hands Bum came to the table, answering "Believe, me I said I had to buy it. But please, open it after the menu."  
They ate, talked and sometimes Bum reached over the table to grab Jonathan's hand. He just couldn't keep his hands away from him. Every now and then their feet met under the table, sliding over the legs of the others. 

"Shall we eat the desert in the living room?" Bum asked, before he stood up. He filled the kettle with water and placed it on the stove. "I will make some tea. I made some Christmas cookies. I hope they are all good. I made a few different variations." 

He sat two teacups, a little bowl filled with cookies and a sugar-pot on a silver plate. He laid a spoon on the plate and made his way into the living room, where Jonathan was already sitting on the sofa, his present on his lap and waiting for Bum to keep him company. 

Bum was watching him, as he unwrapped the gift. Jonathan smiled, when he saw what Bum had brough for him. "It is lovely. But I am still not a friend of sweet tea, but I have developed a liking for your sweetness." 


End file.
